Zakonnyy Empire
Economic equal and necessary trade partners to the Twelve Worlds Empire. Each views the other's planets as jewels that they need. There is much Great Game maneuvering. Great care and deniably is necessary. Locked in embrace the dancers want to stab each other, but neither can stumble, or both will fall. Meta: Russian names. The Empire is multi-species much like the Twelve Worlds The dominate race is Golym natives of Prestol. Zakonnyy Empire Gazetteer Prestol Zakonnyy Capitol *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Golym native They are a milk pale humanoid species with striking green eyes, and hair. It is not so much that other races are discriminated against as they are discriminated in favor of. Every race in the Empire is found here. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 13 *'Politics:' Absolute Monarchy. The current Ruler is Daga Crom XVII. The Zakonnyy Empire has 25 planets in its sphere. *'Religion:' The Empire has no official religion but by statue respects all religions and favors none. *'Notes:' The Capital world. Much like Magns in population and majesty. The business of Prestol is government. The majority of the population wiorksfor the Imperial government either directly or indirectly. The planet is divided into massive Imperial cities and rural estates of the Imperial nobility. Places of luxury and decadence powered by serfs and out right slaves. Zavoyevaniye Slaves *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Krolik 60%, they are short eared rabbit furries. Cute critters, you can buy one at the market. Golym 30% The conquerors. Ohter: Various races to no significant number. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Imperial Governor. The natives have no say about anything. *'Religion:' Native religions have been brutally repressed and outlawed. Imported religions that emphasize the Krolik's Proper Place are mandatory. *'Notes:' The first and most brutal conquest. The whole race was dispossessed and enslaved. The world is a Golym fantasy of power. Be that oriental despot you always dreamed about. there is a vocal minority group of Golym that see this world as a tragedy and shame that needs correcting. So far they have made noise but little difference. Krolik have been spread throughout the Empire as domestic slaves and even sex toys. Bogzemli The religious fanatics *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Poklonnik: 80% They are porcine looking humanoids. Mammals with the usual bits in the usual places. Other: Mostly those on pilgrimage of persons of religious bent, *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 16 *'Politics:' Monarchy heavily flavored by religion. However the religious landscape is so fractured that no one religion can prevail. The Government strikes a balance of respect for all preference for none. Not everyone likes this arrangement, but all tolerate it,they realize how bade being on the wrong end of a theocracy not theirs would be. *'Religion:' Yes! Everyone must have a religion, everyone with tell you that and suggest theirs if you don't have one. There are countless temples to every god native and every god they have heard of. Most do have clerics. The only good thing none of them agree. *'Notes:' The Golym found Bogzemli in a early industrial stage. They geeked readily to the tech toys. Much easier to spend time in the temple with all those labor saving devices. The world was less conquered as assimilated in a semi willing way. Most people never noticed. Outside of religion, which is eveyone's hobby the world is a major produces of robotics and heavy machinery. Olenina Their Business is Business *'Location:' *'Races Present:' ''Khrabryy: 75% Deer furries. They are attractive. They will use that. Other: 25% The nature of their world economy has meant aggressive immigration by other races. They are second only to Prestol in cosmopolitanism. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Corporate Oligarchy. Rule is by the Fortune 300. Loosing you place in that means you lose your seat. Competition is fierce and sometimes deadly among the more marginal players. *'Religion:' Many, treated like any other business. Those that don't have a service model don't last. *'Notes:' Industrial tech when the Empire arrived. They have gotten up to speed on the technology. They are known for the never take no for an answer business acumen and developmental attitude. They would subdivide planets. Ziemiadomu The Raj *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Złośnica: Mustelidae furries resembling humanoid weasels or ferrets. They are sometimes seen off world. *'Tech Level:' 10, they have not been given access to high tech in general. 14 in the Imperial Enclaves. The complacent get the advantages of galactic tech. There is no ship yard. *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Foreign rule. All decisions are made by the Imperial Governor right down to the city level. *'Religion:' *'Notes:' An uneasy conquest. Passive aggressive resistance to Zakonnyy rule. Voin Short Vikings *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Humans: Difficult to deal with Honor bound Warriors. Humans will die before they break their word, even the non warriors. *'Tech Level:' 13 The fractured nature of the world holds it back. *'Magic Level:' 17 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy over Kings, lots of them. Kings, under kings, over kings, and so forth. A king for every occasion. Only the big hammer of the Empire holds it together. *'Religion:' New Aesir. There are others but they are marginal. *'Notes:' The Imperial conquest is still news in some quarters here. Some areas need regular re-conquest as the new King does not feel beholden to the ways of the old King. In general the world is more of a problem than an asset right now. Many of the warriors of Voin have sworn allegiance to the Empire directly. They are fierce supporters. Human Warriors form the Imperial guard of Daga Crom XVII. Humans that have sworn an oath can be trusted utterly. Zhelezo *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Orks: Conquered and mostly assimilated. They like serving in the Military. *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 16 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy. over tribal Elders. *'Religion:' Many and sundry, all are heavy on blood and iron. The common format is the trio of tribal gods of hundreds of names. Theologians believe there many be as few as five trios behind all of them. *'Notes:' Orks might be big brutes that like to fight, but they are not dumb. They see the advantages of Imperial technology. Zhelezo supplies many units to the Imperial Navy, They are rivals with the Cine. Rynketelefon *'Location:' *'Races Present:' The Endus: Golden nut brown Humanoids topping about 5'5", with dark hair and eyes. They are a generally attractive species. They are known for a difficult time speaking non native languages clearly. It doesn't stop them from trying. Their females are favored as domestics and sex toys. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 17 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy, local oligarchs. *'Religion:' There are three primary and many borrowed faiths. The Enlightened Path A local development of the Way of the Sacred Self. Many claim to be of the path but few demonstrate clerical abilities. It ironically has developed a hierarchy. That is not where the power lies. Roughly a quarter of the population claims this faith. It is often mingled with the gods of the Heedee even though the faith claims no gods. The Heedee A polytheistic faith worshiping a family of gods. Popular with roughly a third of the population. The Way of Hamdid: A monotheistic cult that requires adherence to its god alone. The clerics and scholars tend to be stick up the ass moralists. Most worshipers are more laid back. It is held by about about a quarter of the population. The balance are various imported gods or shamanistic cults. *'Notes:' Rynketelefon are makers and aggressive sellers of cheap goods and questionable technical services. They are popular only because they are cheap. Those that depend on them soon learn that cheap is not less expensive. Their entertainment and ancient cultural traditions are are also a point of consumption for other races. Many find their gods attractive, and the hundred of religious festivals are worth the trip. Tayna The Occult *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Taynyy: A gaunt and mysterious humanoid race of a highly magical nature. Believed to be related to the Arcane, but a foot shorter. *'Tech Level:' 12, there are no native space craft. *'Magic Level:' 20 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy, whose rule does not extend much passed the Imperial Enclave. The Masters in the Towers show him appeasement. *'Religion:' The local religious are not practiced in the open. *'Notes:' Sellers of magical materials and services for the most part. It is not advised to leave the Imperial Enclave. The land is highly magical and the unprepared can encounter things Man was not meant to Know This world is part of the Empire, barely,and for its own reasons. Quarran Heavy World *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Kinth: They are mint green in color and humanoid. They are built like six foot dwarves. A race of telepathic sadists. People that can make being eaten alive your fondest desire and do. They are not slavering monsters that drag children off the street mind you. Psionics has limits. They are very genteel and polite about the whole matter. *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 15 *'Politics:' Thugocray, but polite about it. The whole planet is run by a series of interlocking mafias. *'Religion:' Various shamanistic cults. The worship of Quan is gaining traction. *'Notes:' This is not a comfortable place for non-Kinth as the local gravity is 1.6 G. The Heavy metals that make up this world are their major stock in trade. They are rich and know it. This is the world that Quan the Inquisitor of Hell comes from. They are using the Empire as a stalking horse. Strogost Purgatory *'Location:' *'Races Present:' No native sentient. *'Tech Level:' 13, no ship yard. All tech is imported. *'Magic Level:' 10 *'Politics:' Imperial government and corporations. *'Religion:' What ever you brought with you. *'Notes:' A hard world of great riches. It has no native sentient life. Plenty of life that wants you for dinner. The location is one of great natural resources. It is the site of the main imperial prisons. You work the mines or the plantations and hope a Bush Beast doesn't tear your throat out. Those with life sentences are given resources and turned out into the bush. Sentenced to carve out a life, or die. Many die. Nebo Paradise *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Shelaniye: Beautiful humanoids that appeal to most other types of humanoids and a great many other species as well. They fall into a wide range of skin and hair colors Average height is 6'2". *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 16 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy over local elected councils. *'Religion:' Kanithism: A religion predicated on the idea that you should seek the sensual and experience as much as possible in your life. It is not popular with control freak types off world. Ergo it hasn't seen much export. On the gripping hand such religious find little traction here. *'Notes:' A world of beauty native to a race of sensuous explorers. Their major economic export is fun. A Nebo vacation is the dream of the Imperial Upper Middle class and enough make it to make a living on the idea. Garcony Farmville *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Binth: Four foot humanoids. descended from forest herbivores. They resemble Dikdik. A small race of technically apt and artistic types. They are prey and know it. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 13 Very heavy into mystery practice.Magic is the one tool they really had to keep the predator at bay.. *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy, local control of local matters. *'Religion:' The local religions were heavy into fatalism. The more service oriented Imperial religions have mostly replaced them, *'Notes:' Garcony was taken by the Empire in the pre industrial stage. With in a generation the Binth had taken up technology with gusto. They excel at micro and nano technology. Freed from barely surviving they discovered a deep artistic talent. Many Binth are favored artists in the courts of other worlds. Korova Moo Dammit *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Cine:' Large, mostly pissed cow people. They look eternally annoyed. They are female dominated with the girls keeping the aggressive males in check. Displease the girls you get no sex. Males like to fight and are . *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy over a Matriarchy *'Religion:' *'Notes:' They supply a lot of troops to the Empire. Riyals with the Orks. Mysl The Myslyedok: A race of psionic lotus eaters. They mostly ignore the Empire running over their world. The wise say they are not entirely of the prime material and that should concern you. *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' Rynok The Dealers *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Derva: They resemble fauns with sharp features, donkey tails, and smooth hair. Hair colors run from brown to red. They otherwise conform to humanoid morphology. It is noted that a Derva will mate with anyone that fits. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 16 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy over a corporacy. He that has the gold makes the rules. There are limits. They abide by a Merchants Code that is older than anyone knows and stronger than any law. Those that have grossly offended it thinking they were above such things have been dragged into the street and stoned, often by their own employees. *'Religion:' They are easy. They like bargains with god and nothing but the service orientated religions last here. There is a native pantheon that has to compete for worshipers. *'Notes:'Sharp faced traders of everything. Everything from merchant Saints to those willing to sell souls. The only constant is they have something to sell and are willing to buy. They encountered the Empire in space and it is debated if they were assimilated, joined, or hired the Empire to guard their trade routes. It depends on who you ask. Rood Furry World *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Furries: 10 genus of anthropomorphic animals that were elevated by a predecessor species: bovidae, canis, cervidae, equus, felis, hyaenidae, mustelidae, ovis, rodentia and, vulpes. There are multiple races within each genus. Individuals can cress breed within their genus. Diet depends on species. None are true carnivores or herbivores, but their species informs their preferences. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 18 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy over a planetary republic. They have a complicated electoral process that assures that all species are represented. There are still complains that executives tend to be carnivores. *'Religion:' Church of the Double Helix: A religion that elevates the concept of diversity itself. The casters if any are arcane. Outside religions of a service oriented model have been penetrating. *'Notes:' Encountered by the Empire in the industrial age. The humanoids were looked at funny and welcomed. At this point the Roodians are spread throughout the Empire. They are sometimes mistaken for other races they can resemble. 18 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' 19 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' 20 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' 21 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' 22 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' 23 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' 24 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' 25 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' Ships Typical Zakonnyy Battleship. Roughly equal to the Regulator class of the Twelve Worlds. They do not carry as many marines or landing craft *Crew 400 officers and enlisted men. *Weapons: Disruptor turrets and missiles Enterprise D Scale: *Science capacity - 200 -- Less lab or crew for science, sensors less advanced. *Crew Comfort - 160 -- Second class hostel. Most crew is in barracks. *Duration - 1000 -- smaller in every way but equipped for that size. *Medical facilities - 600 -- Neither the space or the staff. A boost from magic. *Tactical maneuvering - 900 -- More nimble than it looks. *Strategic Speed -- 500 Cruise WF 6, Flank WF 8 old scale *Defense - 400 -- Class 6 shields, top of the game for her place. *Offense - 400 -- class 6 weapons, Not as covered in weapons, makes up fort it in maneuverability. *Versatility - 400 -- Versatility is not much of an issue. *Internal Security – 1000, they use magic. Category:Outsider Gazetteer Category:Twelve Worlds Gazetteer Category:Politics Category:Planets Category:Lists